


How People's Emotions and the Weather Effect Pyro

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro enjoys fire, but often different emotions or weather effects his actions or the size of his fires. This only contains Pyro, but mentions other characters too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How People's Emotions and the Weather Effect Pyro

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something that i made to make myself happy, but this was originally posted on my FanFiction page found here-
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10179061/1/How-People-s-Emotions-Effect-Pyro

The things Pyro enjoyed in life always depended on the weather or other people’s moods.

If it was sunny like most days in their desert the Pyro would burn all the dry bushes about the fort just to see the beautiful colours strike though the air like whips of light.

Sometimes it catches on one of the crates of sticky bombs or grenades so he has to quickly put it out, but that is like when the Soldier is angry, unpredictable. It saddens him when one of his teammates gets the brunt of Soldier’s frustration, and so he sets fire to small pieces of paper that he tore out of Scout’s diary over the bucket of sand in Engineer’s office. Scout always yells at him for doing it, but usually ends up making up to Pyro by righting more useless words for him to burn. He like’s Scout’s diary, it’s funny how he gets so frustrated over little things like that.

When Sniper and Spy argue he tends to bake the sweetest cookies he can to give to all the people affected by their arguments. He bakes two trays; one he takes out on time and the other he lets burn so only he can eat them. They’re his favorite; He doesn’t understand why people don’t like the burnt ones.

If Engineer is stuck up in his workshop he likes to go and clean his flamethrower with him as he rambles on about that science guy or whatever. Pyro mainly goes to see the blueprints on the wall, looking at all the complicated things makes him dizzy; As if he is on a Ferris wheel like his papa took him on when he was younger.

If Scout won’t stop talking he tends to listen for as long as he can bare before reading a comic book he snuck into his boot or glove while Demo wasn’t looking. He enjoys reading the Fantastic Four, The Hulk or the Incredible Ironman. He would obviously be the human torch, but sometimes pictures Scout as someone like black widow. Scout yells at him for giggling at the thought, assuming he was laughing at the apparently serious subject he was talking about. Oh well, there’s always Scout’s diary to burn, despite him calling it a journal.

If the weather is stormy Pyro enjoys drawing in chalk under the decking in front of the base where the little lizards hang about and scuttle away from his heavy boots. He enjoys watching the droplets fall from the sky and land a little in front of him before they disappear into the dusty floor. Although he enjoys fire, water is cool too. He often wishes the rain would be able to catch fire like oil, which would be even more beautiful then the rain its self.

Pyro likes it here in 2fort. People treat him like he’s a person and he’s able to burn for his mama and papa back home.

He loves this job.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
